Calling All Angels
by DesertDweller
Summary: A certain demi saiyajin finds himself thinking about someone special he lost. Sometimes if you wish hard enough, and call enough angels- your's will come to you. Written at three a.m, so no promises as to literary quality. Written for you, Deani. Enjoy.


"Calling All Angels"  
  
by: Desertdweller  
  
(This was written for a friend of mine. She's one of the nicest people I know, and this happens to be her favourite pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. But Deani- this goes out to you)  
  
(Challenge: What ever happened to Goten after the end of GT. We all knew that he had a crush on his old mentor, but does he think about him after the end? Here's a promise to a good friend of mine, cause... all you have to do is call all angels, and your's will come to you.  
  
Musical Inspiration- "Calling All Angels- Train" )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, copyrights, etc. But I do own my imagination.  
  
Warnings: Sap, fluff, light angst... and written at three a.m. No beta- ing... sorry for all and any typos.  
  
Pairing: P/?  
  
~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
The dark sphere of the night sky glimmered softly with star fire. The cooling temperatures caused the slightest breeze to dance through the small clearing. The soft rush of water from a nearby waterfall just added to the serene atmosphere. It is a place of peace, of perfection.  
  
Of remembering.  
  
Alabaster laced with ebony silk slid backwards, revealing glistening coffee- hued orbs. Dark silk lies against a warm surface of pure ivory. And a rush of air escapes the petal soft lips.  
  
Its been nigh ten years now, since loneliness became his constant companion.  
  
Rather than the one he truly wishes to be back at his side.  
  
I need a sign, to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the Atmosphere.  
  
Ten years.  
  
Barely a drop in the bucket- physically, but mentally, it has been an eternity. He misses waking up into a warm embrace of emerald, staring up into the warmth of the night sky, bound by strong bands of fire.  
  
Ten years since he split the world open and put it back together, so that all may live.  
  
Ten years since he left.  
  
And he can't figure out what hurts worse.  
  
That he hates him for leaving? Or that he hates himself for hating the other for doing what he needed to do.  
  
"Gods, for once in your damn life... Couldn't you have been a little more selfish?"  
  
"I mean, we could have been wished back- and living in heaven wouldn't have been so bad."  
  
A choke.  
  
"Gods damn you."  
  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said  
  
Turning onto his side, the demi saiyajin let the familiar sobs wrack him. He knew crying would do no good, but still- he had to let it out someway. He promised he wouldn't take his own life, but the promise rings hollow now.  
  
Now that he has no one to keep it for.  
  
Its sad, but he doesn't even connect with his own family anymore. Its like, since his father went away- he can't talk to them. His brother has his own life, going hither and thither, and he... can't help but to feel a bit of betrayal.  
  
Doesn't he even care? Doesn't he care that his own mentor DIED? The halfing swallowed the anger that threatened to boil back up into his throat, choking him on bittersweet memories.  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
  
Calm.  
  
Peace.  
  
Those lessons still apply.  
  
Turning from those thoughts, the young male decided to concentrate on the better memories.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A pair of soft onyx orbs slowly disappear behind a curtain of jade, lips parting in a sigh. The dusky skin offset by a golden glow from above, the soul once known as Majunia stared sadly down into the scrying pool.  
  
The resident Kai had his back turned, ivory hair sweeping across narrow shoulders, giving the once demon a chance at privacy. He was devoid of that ridiculous costume that most of those imbeciles wear, and for this Piccolo was glad. The costumes have a tendency to wear on one's eyes.  
  
Tender fingers smooth around edge of the silver bowl, onyx claws tapping lightly in thought.  
  
And I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
  
He had to do something, this was going on too long. The young man had been grieving for almost a decade.  
  
Irritably, he addressed the Kaioshin.  
  
"Shouldn't he have gotten over it, by now. I mean, he should have some wife, or boyfriend by now."  
  
A soft chuckle, periwinkle eyes pinning him from over a narrow shoulder.  
  
"I think not, Piccolo."  
  
A soft growl, baring the tips of his fangs at the being. Though the Kais can be a wonderful ally, they also have this amazing ability to be completely snobbish and totally annoying. Lifting a finger to rub away an impending migraine, Piccolo ground out his next question.  
  
"Pray tell me as to why not?"  
  
Used to his gruff manner and worse attitude, the Kaioshin merely shrugged. He answered with one statement.  
  
"True love doesn't die, even if its partners do."  
  
I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my tv set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me  
  
"True love?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Piccolo shook his head at the totally incredulity at the situation. Love, was an alien emotion to the demon. But, he had felt something- close- to it before the Bebi incident. Was this love? Piccolo wasn't too sure about unknown.  
  
This had to be the biggest one of all.  
  
"How long?"  
  
The Kaioshin smiled softly.  
  
"For quite a while, Piccolo."  
  
"Could I..."  
  
"I was wondering if you'd ever ask..."  
  
Kaoishin chuckled as Piccolo merely sneered in response to his ribbing. The demon acted like a stone wall, but like the Prince's demeanor- it was merely a defense mechanism. He had a heart, and a soul. He just didn't like to display either.  
  
A golden light encapsulated the large frame, dark wings fanning out from behind the warrior.  
  
He was after all, an akutenshi.  
  
****^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
  
He tossed and turned for what felt like the fiftieth time. Finally, he couldn't take it any more and got up. Padding barefoot into the kitchen, he poured himself a shot of vodka- intending to get himself drunk enough to pass out.  
  
He was well into his second shot when a voice brought him up short.  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
The Son felt himself stiffen, and turn around- eyes wide.  
  
"P-Piccolo?"  
  
A wry smirk greeted him. The familiar upturn of the right side of his lips, showing just a hint of fang. Still dressed in that damnable violet-sable gi with dark navy belt. He was sans cape and turban though. He couldn't be alive, right? He had seen the green warrior die. Saw the planet explode, taking the life of the one person that meant anything to him. Taking his own heart with it.  
  
He couldn't be here, right?  
  
Right.  
  
"None other, kid"  
  
But... but.... He felt himself raising a hand, lying it on a firm bicep. Ribbed skin, warm to the touch. Not cold. Not dead. The hand moving up to the broad shoulders, firm with muscle. Not burnt. Not bloody. He can feel his lip trembling, his hands shaking. Without a word he drove himself into the other's chest, pale arms wrapping tightly around the narrow waist. Fingers clinging tightly to the heavy material.  
  
Piccolo blinked softly as the younger male rocketed into him, arms coming automatically to catch the quivering bundle.  
  
When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where all we want is only what we want until it's ours  
  
"Saaa... Shh..."  
  
Wiping his eyes, the demi-sayiajin looked up into the face of his lover.  
  
"I... thought... that.. You... can't... be.."  
  
"Sure I can. I still have some sway up there."  
  
The young male felt his lips lift in a smile. Nuzzling forward, arms tightening a bit more, he paused a few moments before speaking again.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Piccolo felt his throat tighten a tiny bit at that question.  
  
Lifting the lean face up with an index finger, he spoke softly down to it.  
  
"Its not heaven, unless you're there with me."  
  
And with that, Piccolo finally let himself lean down to cover those soft lips with his own. Hands moving gently along the spine of his partner, seeking those familiar loved spots. Remembering the feel of warm skin, and willing flesh under his palms. Savoring the exquisite taste of love beneath his lips, and of desire against his body.  
  
Hai, this was heaven.  
  
Goten smiled through the kiss, letting himself mold into the elder warrior. It had been too long since those touches, and he was letting his body seep it in like the finest unguent. He had been too long without his guardian angel. Nothing, not even eternity would stop him from calling his angel.  
  
Piccolo would always be there for him.  
  
That was enough.  
  
That was all he needed.  
  
This is heaven.  
  
And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
And I'm calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels 


End file.
